Воево́дзтво подляске
This is an article about a present administrative unit of Poland. For historical units, see History of Podlaskie Voivodeship. |settlement_type=Voivodeship |image_skyline = Logo_Podlaskie.jpg |imagesize = 150px |image_flag = POL województwo podlaskie flag.svg |image_seal= Województwo podlaskie-seal.png |image_shield = POL województwo podlaskie COA.svg |image_map = Podlaskie (EE,E NN,N).png |map_caption = Location within Poland |coordinates_display=inline,title |coordinates_region=PL |subdivision_type=Country |subdivision_name= |established_date = 1999 |seat_type=Capital |seat = Białystok |parts_type = Counties |parts=3 cities, 14 land counties * |p1=Białystok|p2=Łomża|p3=Suwałki|p4=Augustów County|p5=Białystok County|p6=Bielsk County|p7=Grajewo County|p8=Hajnówka County|p9=Kolno County|p10=Łomża County|p11=Mońki County|p12=Sejny County|p13=Siemiatycze County|p14=Sokółka County|p15=Suwałki County|p16=Wysokie Mazowieckie County|p17=Zambrów County |coor_pinpoint=Białystok|latd=53|latm=7|latNS=N|longd=23|longm=10|longEW=E |area_total_km2 = 20180|total_type=Total |population_total = 1193348|population_as_of = 30-06-2014 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_urban= 712675 |population_blank1_title=Rural |population_blank1= 484935 | government_footnotes = | government_type = Voivodeship | governing_body = Podlaskie Regional Assembly | leader_party = | leader_title = Voivode | leader_name = Maciej Żywno | leader_title1 = Marshal | leader_name1 = Jarosław Dworzański | leader_title2 = President | leader_name2 = Bogdan Dyjuk (PSL) | blank_name=Car plates | blank_info=B | website=http://www.bialystok.uw.gov.pl | footnotes = * further divided into 118 gminas }} воево́дзтво подляске – едностка подялу администрацыйнэго польски, едно з 16 воево́дзтв.положонэ ест в по́лноцно-всходней чѧсти краю, в гэографичным сьродку эуропы.през его сьродэк преплыва нарэв.седибѫ владз воево́дзтва ест бялысток.на день 30 червца 2014 воево́дзтво мяло 1,2 мльн мешканьцо́в.обэймуе обшар 20&нбсп;187,02&нбсп;км². хисторя thumb|left|воево́дзтва з лят 1975-1998 з границѫ обэцнэго воево́дзтва подляскего воево́дзтво подляске зостало утворёнэ в 1999 року з воево́дзтв попреднего подялу администрацыйнэго: * бялостоцкего (в цалости) * ломжиньскего (опро́ч 5 всходних гмин повяту островскего) * сувальскего (тылько гмины повято́в: аугустовскего, сэйнэньскего и сувальскего з мястэм сувалки) воево́дзтво посяда фрагмэнты первотнэй пущи бяловескей ораз уникатовэ багна в долине бебри и розлевисками нарви.выро́жникем ест также велёкультуровость и велёвызнанёвость его мешканьцо́в. гэографя вэдлуг даных з 1 стычня 2014 р.поверьхня воево́дзтва выносила 20 187,02&нбсп;км², цо станови 6,5% поверьхни польски . положене администрацыйнэ воево́дзтво ест положонэ в по́лноцно-всходней польсцэ и граничи з : * бялорусѭ (з обводами бреским и гроденьским) на длугости 236,3&нбсп;км на всходе * литвѫ (з окрѧгами марямпольским и олицким) на длугости 100,3&нбсп;км на по́лноцы ораз з воево́дзтвами: * любэльским на длугости 3,9&нбсп;км на полудню * мазовецким на длугости 345,7&нбсп;км на заходе * варминьско-мазурским на длугости 220,4&нбсп;км на по́лноцы положене физычногэографичнэ воево́дзтво подляске знайдуе сѩ на тэрэне низины подляскей, поезеря сувальскего и низины мазовецкей. краёбраз урозмаицоны, укшталтованы на по́лноцы подчас злёдовацэня балтыцкего, на позосталым обшаре подчас злёдовацэня сьродковопольскего.найвыжше взнесеня выстѧпуѭ на по́лноцы, где доминуе краёбраз паго́рковаты поезерны.поезеря: заходнёсувальске, всходнёсувальске, элцке ораз сандровы поезерны (ро́внина аугустовска); в сьродковэй и полуднёвэй чѧсти преважаѭ ро́внины пэрыгляцяльнэ (высочизны: кольнэньска, бялостоцка, высокомазовецка, дрохичиньска, взго́ря соко́льске, мѩдзырече ломжиньске, ро́внина бельска), урозмаицонэ втинаѭцыми сѩ в не котлинами и долинами рек, на заходе лежи скрай сандровэй ро́внины курпёвскей. положене хисторычнэ * в 1% мазуры (мала чѧсть повяту граевскего, гло́вне все знайдуѭцэ сѩ на по́лноц од граева за рекѫ элк положонэ вздлуж границы з воево́дзтвэм варминьско-мазурским). топографя в вымяре по́лноц-полудне воево́дзтво розтѭга сѩ на длугости 237&нбсп;км, то ест 2°07′50″.в вымяре всхо́д-захо́д розпѩтость воево́дзтва выноси 170&нбсп;км, цо в мере кѫтовэй дае 2°32′29″. вспо́лрѩднэ гэографичнэ скрайных пункто́в: * по́лноцны: 54°24′37″ шер.гэогр.н – граница паньствова на езёре дунаево (повят сувальски), * полуднёвы: 52°16′47″ шер.гэогр.н – нурт бугу в пд.нарожнику дялки эвидэнцыйнэй нр 1702 (повят семятыцки), * заходни: 21°35′34″ длуг.гэогр.э – зах.нарожник дялки эвидэнцыйнэй нр 46/3 (повят ломжиньски), * всходни: 24°08′03″ длуг.гэогр.э – слупэк граничны нр 1495 (повят бялостоцки). найвыжшим пунктэм ест верьхолэк ровэльскей го́ры – 298 м н.п.м. климат подял администрацыйны воево́дзтво подляске ест поделёнэ на 14 повято́в ораз 3 мяста на правах повяту. урбанизаця 22px сувалки 22px ломжа 22px повят сувальски thumb|right|[[ломжа – панорама од строны нарви]] thumb|right|[[аугусто́в – каменица в рынку]] thumb|right|[[бельск подляски – ратуш]] thumb|right|[[замбро́в – парк над залевэм]]thumb|right|[[граево – цэнтрум мяста]]в воево́дзтве подляским ест 40 мяст, в тым 3 мяста на правах повято́в.мяста зосталы ушерэгованэ вэдлуг личбы мешканьцо́в.<у>подкрэсьлёнэ зосталы седибы повято́в земских, а вытлущонэ мяста на правах повяту. личба людности вэдлуг стану з дня 30 червца 2014 р.при некто́рых мястах подано вѩцэй ниж еднѫ краинѧ хисторычнѫ, гдыж не ма стисьле окрэсьлёных границ краин люб истнеѭ ро́жнэ назвы окрэсьляѭцэ в приближеню тэ самэ тэрэны. дэмографя ]thumb|right=1.2|пирамида плти и веку – данэ з 30 червца 2007гус.рочник дэмографичны 2008, с.545. вэдлуг даных з 30 червца 2014 р.воево́дзтво мяло 1 193 348 мешканьцо́в, цо становило 3,1% людности польски. данэ з 30 червца 2014 р.: бардзо ниска гѧстость залюдненя 61 ос./км², найвѩкше залюднене (поза мястами) в заходней и сьродковэй чѧсти воево́дзтва подляскего; в бялымстоку и околицах мешка 1/3 людности; нижши од сьрэдней краёвэй стопень урбанизацї 57,8%; выжши прирост натуральны 1,2, уемнэ сальдо миграцї (0,6). , в грабарцэ знайдуе сѩ осьродэк пельгримэк православных (данэ з 1999 року). рэлигя Администраця и Политыка thumb|right|печѧть вой.подляскего саморѭд воево́дзки органэм становѭцым саморѭду ест сэймик воево́дзтва подляскего, складаѭцы сѩ з 30 радных.седибѫ сэймику воево́дзтва ест бялысток. сэймик выбера орган выконавчи саморѭду, кто́рым ест зарѭд воево́дзтва, складаѭцы сѩ з 5 члонко́в з преводничѫцым му маршалкем. администраця паньствова органэм администрацї рѭдовэй ест воевода подляски, вызначаны през прэзэса рады министро́в.седибѫ воеводы ест бялысток(арт.3.) устава з дня 24 липца 1998 р.( )., где знайдуе сѩ подляски урѭд воево́дзки в бялымстоку.в рамах урѩду дяла также дэлегатура в ломжи(§9.статут пув в бялымстоку) зарѭдзэне нр 55/09 воеводы подляскего з дня 19 мая 2009 р.(дз.урь.вой.подляскего з 2009 р., нр 128, поз.1437).. Господарка тхумб|300px|одсэтэк працуѭцых вэдлуг груп сэкцї пкд2007 в повятах воево́дзтва в 2012 року в 2012 р.продукт краёвы брутто вой.подляскего выносил 36,1&нбсп;мльд&нбсп;зл, цо становило 2,2% пкб польски.продукт краёвы брутто на 1 мешканьца выносил 30,1&нбсп;тыс.&нбсп;зл (71,7% сьрэдней краёвэй), цо плясовало подляске на 14.мейсцу взглѩдэм инных воево́дзтв . в 2010 р.продукця спредана премыслу в вой.подляским выносила 16,7 мльд зл, цо становило 1,7% продукцї премыслу польски.спредаж продукцї будовляно-монтажовэй в подляским выносила 4,8 мльд зл, цо становило 3,0% тэй спредажи польски . претѩтнэ месѩчнэ вынагродзэне мешканьца вой.подляскего в 3.квартале 2011 р.выносило 3220,88&нбсп;зл, цо лёковало е на 11.мейсцу взглѩдэм вшистких воево́дзтвобвещене прэзэса гло́внэго урѩду статыстычнэго з дня 28 листопада 2011 р.( ).. в коньцу марца 2012 личба зарэестрованых бэзроботных в воево́дзтве обэймовала ок.69,1 тыс.мешканьцо́в, цо станови стопѧ бэзроботя на позёме 14,7% до актывных заводово . вэдлуг даных з 2011 р.11,0% мешканьцо́в в господарствах домовых вой.подляскего мяло выдатки понижей границы убо́ства скрайнэго (тзн.знайдовало сѩ понижей минимум эгзыстэнцї), цо становило найвѩкши одсэтэк взглѩдэм инных воево́дзтв . фауна и флёра вэдлуг даных з 31 грудня 2012 р.в вой.подляским лясы обэймовалы поверьхнѩ 618,4 тыс.ха, цо становило 30,6% его поверьхни.32,7 тыс.ха лясо́в знайдовало сѩ в обрѧбе парко́в народовых . споткать ту можна лосе, вильки, рысе и жубры жиѭцэ в пущи бяловескей и кнышиньскей. тхумб|жубры в [[бяловески парк народовы|бяловеским парку народовым]] охрона сьродовиска на тэрэне воево́дзтва истнеѭ 4 парки народовэ, в тым найстарши в польсцэ бяловески парк народовы, а также о найвѩкшей поверьхни, чили бебряньски парк народовы.два позосталэ парки народовэ то вигерски и нарвяньски. охрона природы и сьродовиска натуральнэго в воево́дзтве подляским обэймуе также 3 парки краёбразовэ, 85 рэзэрвато́в природы ораз 2051 помнико́в природы. парки народовэ: # бяловески парк народовы # бебряньски парк народовы # нарвяньски парк народовы # вигерски парк народовы парки краёбразовэ: # сувальски парк краёбразовы # парк краёбразовы пущи кнышиньскей # ломжиньски парк краёбразовы долины нарви 87 рэзэрвато́в природы ораз личнэ обшары хронёнэго краёбразу. транспорт дроговы * дроги экспрэсовэ: с8, с16, с19, с61 * дроги краёвэ: 8, 16, 19, 58, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66 * дроги воево́дзке: 640, 645, 647, 648, 651, 652, 653, 655, 658, 659, 664, 668, 669, 670, 671, 673, 674, 676, 677, 678, 679, 681, 682, 685, 686, 687, 689, 690, 693 наука и осьвята учельне публичнэ (альфабэтычне) тхумб|[[паньствова выжша школа информатыки и предсѩбёрчости в ломжи]] * паньствова выжша школа информатыки и предсѩбёрчости в ломжи * паньствова выжша школа заводова в сувалках * политэхника бялостоцка * унивэрсытэт мэдычны в бялымстоку * унивэрсытэт в бялымстоку учельне непубличнэ * выжша школа администрацї публичнэй им.станислава сташица в бялымстоку * выжша школа мэнэджерска в бялымстоку * выжша школа экономична в бялымстоку * непаньствова выжша школа пэдагогична в бялымстоку * выжша школа мэдычна в бялымстоку * выжша школа матэматыки и информатыки ужитковэй в бялымстоку * выжша школа финансо́в и зарѭдзаня в бялымстоку * выжша школа агробизнэсу в ломжи * выжша школа зарѭдзаня и предсѩбёрчости им.богдана яньскего в ломжи * надбужаньска школа выжша в семятычах * выжша школа выхованя физычнэго и турыстыки в бялымстоку * выжша школа сувальско-мазурска им.папежа яна павла ї в сувалках * выжша школа службы сполэчнэй им.кс.франтишка бляхницкего в сувалках сэминаря духовнэ * архидіэцэзъяльнэ выжше сэминарюм духовнэ в бялымстоку * выжше сэминарюм духовнэ в дрохичине * выжше сэминарюм духовнэ в ломжи бэзпеченьство публичнэ в воево́дзтве подляским дяла цэнтрум повядамяня ратунковэго, кто́рэ знайдуе сѩ в бялымстоку и кто́рэ обслугуе зглошеня алярмовэ керованэ до нумэро́в алярмовых 112, 997, 998 и 999 . хисторя воево́дзтво подляске, яккольвек в невельким стопню покрывало сѩ з актуальным обшарэм, истняло под тѫ назвѫ также в лятах 1513-1795 (воево́дзтво подляске (и речпосполита)) и 1816-1837.понижей едностки администрацыйнэ истнеѭцэ давней на обшаре актуальнэго воево́дзтва подляскего. век xx польска речпосполита людова / їи речпосполита * воево́дзтво бялостоцке (1945–1998) * воево́дзтво сувальске (1975-1998) * воево́дзтво ломжиньске (1975-1998) ї война сьвятова * бэзирк бялїсток (1941-1945) * обво́д бялостоцки (бсрр) (1939-1945) * обво́д брески (бсрр) (1939-1945) ї речпосполита * воево́дзтво бялостоцке (ї речпосполита) (1919–1939) * воево́дзтво полеске (ї речпосполита) (1921-1939) и война сьвятова * обэр-ост, бялїсток-гродно дістрицт (1915-1919) век xиx импэрюм росыйскего * губэрня гроденьска (1796/1842-1915) * обво́д бялостоцки (росъя) (1807-1842) кро́лество польске (конгрэсовэ) * губэрня ломжиньска (1867–1915) * губэрня сувальска (1867–1915) * губэрня аугустовска (1837-1866) * воево́дзтво аугустовске (1816–1837) ксѩство варшавске * дэпартамэнт ломжиньски (1807–1815) кро́лество прус * прусы нововсходне – дэпартамэнт бялостоцки (1795-1807) век xи – век xvїи корона кро́лества польскего * воево́дзтво подляске (и речпосполита) (1569–1795) вельке ксѩство литэвске * воево́дзтво бресколитэвске (1566-1795) * воево́дзтво подляске (и речпосполита) (1513–1569) * воево́дзтво новогро́дзке (1507-1795) * воево́дзтво троцке (1413-1795) кро́лество польске * ксѩство мазовецке ксѩство халицко-волыньске * ксѩство халицко-волыньске век x * ятьвингове * русь киёвска приписы линки зэвнѧтрьнэ * врота подляся – подляски порталь информацыйны – офицяльны порталь воево́дзтва подляскего – провадзоны през урѭд маршалковски воево́дзтва подляскего * порталь текавэ подлясе – сэрвис популярызацыйны на тэмат подляся, прэзэнтуѭцы фотографе и описы вартостёвых обекто́в тэго рэгёну * воево́дзтво подляске в личбах катэгоря:воево́дзтво подляске Category:Подлясе